


Muted Blue

by EmmetTheGayBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmetTheGayBoy/pseuds/EmmetTheGayBoy
Summary: Before getting to the Garrison lance is wounded and can't speak. He and Shiro bond over their trauma and grow closer





	Muted Blue

Muted Blue

It was a week before the end of summer, and boy was it a hot one in Cuba. The air thick with humidity, and the sun low in the sky as two young teen rushed inside their favorite ice cream shop. The taller of the two walks up to the counter and orders two milkshakes one strawberry and the other chocolate-mint. The taller male has short dark brown hair, sun kissed freckled skin, and bright ocean blue eyes. He is tall but well built, a bit loud but overly caring. His name is Lance McClain he is fifteen years old and smiling like an idiot.

The other male with him is shorter, he has long light brown hair that is tied up into a ponytail, light caramel eyes, and tanned skin. He is also well built and smiling while messing with his best friend. This young males name is Angel Garcia. Angel looks over to Lance and has him look the other way and takes his drink laughing. The disgruntled teen throws straws at him and gets his drink back.

“You’re an asshole Angel!” he whines and smiles playfully not meaning ill meaning behind his words. 

“And your not?” the other teases right back “anyways do you want to head over to the arcade after this? After all it’s out last night here” he smiles brightly. Sipping at his drink and lightly pushes Lance. 

“Sure why not?” he laughs and smiles brightly. “I can’t believe it the Garrison we made it” he whoops and jumps “we are almost to the stars” the two teens laugh as the make their way to the arcade. Lance makes his way over the the DDR machine. 

“HELL NO!” Angel half yells to Lance “there is no way you are getting me to play that. Lance starts making a pouty face and pleds with the other teen. “No...stop that..I’m not caving this time!” 

“Please Angel I’ll let you pick the songs” he says in his sweetest voice. 

“...I hate you” was the only responds Lance got before Angel started up the game. After many loses Angel gives up and glares “my games next” he smirks and goes over to the Mario Kart games and gets into one and picks Yoshi. 

“fine...I want Peach” he laughs and gets in. Many games later Lance gets admitting defeat. The two make their way to another game.

After a few hours of wasting their money inside the small building they make their way home. On their way they see some other people coming up to them. 

“Hello boy's” one man says a drunken grin on his face “can you help me? You see I am in need of money and you are going to give it to me” 

Lance takes a step back but there is someone behind him. Looking to his side he sees Angel also has someone there. Lance looks around and screams out of fear. 

BANG!

Lance jumps awake in his bed a muted screaming ripping through his throat. He looks around the room in a panic. He sees the now familiar walls of his room on the castle ship. He forces himself to take a deep breath. "One...two...three...in and out it’s just a dream" he thinks with each breath. It takes the young male a few minutes to calm himself. He raises a hand up to his neck and feels the scar maring his skin. A few minutes pass before he gets out of bed and walks down to the dining area and grabs some water to calm his nerves. 

Lance sits on one of the many chairs in the kitchen and slowly sips at his water. He looks at his still shaking hands and tries to calm himself down. He holds the ice cold drink tighter in his hands. Lance finishes his drink and sets the cup in the sink, he starts making his way back to his room but stops at the sound of panicked breathing. 

Lance makes his way to the sound and pokes his head into the main lounge room. He sees Shiro sitting there with his head in his hands and curled up into a tight ball. His feet drawn up to his chest and his head and hands in his lap. Lance slowly makes his way to Shiro concerned. 

Lance sits near the taller man but not too close to freak him out. The younger man lightly taps his shoulder. Shiro looks up and looks a bit startled by Lance. His eyes darts around the room quickly. 

"Lance? What are you doing up?" The older man asks. Lance takes a second to think about what to say then signs in ASL. 

'I had a bad dream' he tells Shiro and takes a deep breath 'and couldn't fall back asleep… so I went and got water' he finishes signing and looks to Shiro 'more importantly are you okay?' He asks. Shiro looks down and then back up. 

"Not really" He answered honestly then takes a deep breath "I wish I could be you know… but I still relive the last year" He says and frowns a bit. 

'I understand better than anyone here you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Shiro' Lance signs and looks at Shiro. The other male watches Lance sign then looks at the scar on the Cubans neck. 

"Thanks Lance" He says softly "I should try getting back to sleep" Shiro says standing up. He takes a deep breath and looks to lance "good night Lance he adds. 

'Good night Shiro, if you ever need to talk you know where my room is' he signs while giving a slight smile. Shiro nods and walks out of the room. Lance watches him leave letting the smile drop. " I'm tired… " Lance thinks to himself but doesn't move for a bit. After awhile Lance stands up and walks to his room and lays down falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
